A great deal of research in vision has focused on the spatial processing of visual stimuli. However, an equally important attribute of visual stimuli is their timing. For example, timing is essential for processing dynamic stimuli such as visual motion. We have previously developed a hypothesis that the right parietal lobe serves a generalized role in visual stimulus timing. These ideas were formulated in studies with parietal lesioned patients. Here we will test and extend these ideas in three ways. First we will target the right parietal lobe using transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS) with tasks of visual motion in an attempt to examine more in detail the processing underlying visual timing with a higher spatial and temporal resolution. Second, we will use TMS to test the generality of our model using auditory tasks such us auditory timing. Third we will use TMS during biological motion perception. The results of these studies should provide important new insight into the role of parietal cortex, and could suggest a common timing mechanism could subserve many seemingly unrelated sensory capabilities.